Little Monster
by Gaabyz
Summary: Murdoc had everything. Drugs, parties, sex ... And a world-famous band. Your life could not be better, but a problem literally knocks at your door. This problem? Lucie M. Niccals. "Sleep or the monsters will catch you."


p style="text-align: center;"span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"That morning Murdoc woke up without knowing where he was. He only realized that this place was definitely his room when he almost fell off the bed and blinked his eyes several times trying to see if it was really the reality or effect of LSD he had used. How did he get there? It was a mystery of life./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His head ached, perhaps because he drank too much the day before. Parties, drugs, sex... everything he loved most in a single night. Ahh... how good to be a bassist for a famous band./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He threw himself from his bed, because if he didn't he would probably never get up./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Oh shit!- He put his hand on his head after feeling as if he had taken a million punches in his stomach. He ran to his suite and vomited.- I... love it, he. He smiled with those sharp teeth, passing the back of his hand over his mouth to clear the vomit. For Niccals, the more pain and suffering, the better. Not that he was a masochist... maybe, but knowing that his situation was critical meant that he had really outdistanced himself at the last party, though he remembered almost nothing./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He washed his face with water and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. His skin... every day greener. His pact was having an effect./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He remembers how his skin was greyest, but that started to change after selling his soul in exchange for fame. That was many years ago and maybe he regretted it a little, but it was done./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He also noted, through his huge dark circles and dripping hair, some wrinkles beginning to appear. The good side of his shit, is that as the skin changed color, it was also tough. That means that even in his early forties, he still seemed to be thirty... and who would be crazy to prove otherwise?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He brushed his teeth, put on his pants, and went into the kitchen./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Oh, and ... did he really do that?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Baka, baka! He is baka!- those annoying voices early in the morning? Holy crap./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His bandmates had not come to the party with him. First because he would be ashamed, second because Noodle was underage, and third because 2-D was too windy for such a big event. Russel chose not to go to train the new scores he composed for hobbie. ... something very idiotic in Murdoc's point of view./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Hey, you assholes! I hope you have prepared something.- He shouted from the kitchen and heard them murmur something.- Niccals here hungry!- He didn't get answers and it made him very angry.- What are you ...- He went there to see what was happening, but what he saw left him paralyzed./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"That girl sitting on the couch between Stuart and Asian-chan ... he knew her from somewhere./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He narrowed her eyes trying to assimilate her with someone, but nothing. Yet she gave an inexplicable cold in his spine./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The girl, who appeared to be no more than twenty, had long, smooth, dark blue hair as well as the hair color of Noodle. Her crimson eyes came into contact with his and this made him take a fright./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Who is that?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Hello Mr. Niccals. My name is Lucie.- She crossed her legs as she smiled wryly. Lucie, Lucie... Lucy. Fucking hell.- But you must know this, since you put that name on me, is not it... daddy?- She stopped smiling immediately, closing her face. Noodle and 2-D looked at him accusingly awaiting an answer./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Oh, Lucy! How long, hehehe.- He chuckled as he walked two steps back. He scratched his head nervously./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Thirteen, I think./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- And ... Where is your mother?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Dead./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Ah.- It was becoming quite embarrassing./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Murdoc has always been a great party-goer, and at one of those parties, about seventeen years ago, he did a great deal of bullshit./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Seventeen years ago, pool party at the old record company. Dawn./span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Dude ... I'm so drunk... I need to find someone to fuck and get away before the police come.- He staggered holding a bottle of blueberry askov in his hands. At that time he still had no zombie color and was even presentable, but unfortunately, his bitter and sloppy personality was already formed./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"At that time, the man worked as a bass player for the Kiss band and they were at a party commemorating the record company, which celebrated the winnings of their successful stars (Niccals was one of them)./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- I will die... I will die and go to hell. Literally.- He smiled with that last part. So saying, he threw himself on his knees and took another sip of your alcoholic delight./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Before he fell down and stayed around until the next day, or even when the police stopped him, someone held his torso firmly to prevent the impact./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- When he smelled that strawberry scent mixed with liquor, Murdoc only had a certainty in life... it was a woman. And what a woman!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Even with blurred vision he could still make out a beauty when he saw it. A girl of about twenty, with long red hair, honey-colored eyes and big breasts who danced as she moved and hypnotized him./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Are you okay?- She asked quietly running her hands down his cheek./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Hehehe, better now.- It was meant to be a pickup line.- Who are you, luv?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Rita Maskarov. I'm your boss's secretary./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- I'm my own boss. Are you my secretary then?- He smirked./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- You idiot...- She laughed and helped him to his feet.- You're very talented by what I see... do you have other talents besides the bass?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Huhu... do you want to find out?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He'd drunk her until he'd made her worse than he had, and after a few conversations, he left the party with his purpose fulfilled./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Three months later, old record company./span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Tell Johnson to take care of it.- He was talking on the phone as he kept his feet on the table and turned the black chair in which he was sitting almost frantically.- Fuck that! I don't care if he wants me to record in three days!... No, I won't! Wait ... I have another call.- Changed the call.- Who messed up my business?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- "Mr. Niccals, Miss Maskarov is asking to see you."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Nhanhanha.- Grumbled.- If she's hot, let her in.- He said in a sloppy way./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- "Then I'll let her in."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- That's the way I like it!- He rubbed his hands excitedly.- It had been a while since a hot girl didn't enter his room./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- ?- She jerked her head through the door.- Can we talk?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Come in, come in.- He smiled and she sat facing him.- Who are you?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Don't you remember me? I'm.../spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- No, wait! Let me guess!- He raised his index finger signaling that would answer.- Sandra... no, wait, isn't it... Marie... Or would you be Tina?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Rita./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-Yeah, Rita, that's it!- The woman rolled her eyes.- Have you come to admire my beauty?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- I admired three months ago, and now I have a "surprise" for you./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Oh, a suprise? And what is it? I bet it must be something soooo good.- He gestured pervertedly./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Yes it's true. Congratulations... "daddy".- She was the most ironic she could./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-... Eh?- Murdoc's eyes widened for answers. Did he hear right?-... Excuse me?- Frowned in amazement./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- That's what you heard.- HOW DID IT HAPPEN?! He had sex with so many people that he did not doubt that his sperm would reach China, but why the hell now?!/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- No, no, no!- He got up from the chair, and with his hands on his head, began to walk in circles.- It's not possible! You are lying./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;  
background-color: #fffffa;"- Mr. Niccals, you were the only guy I've had sex with in the last few months, and the baby's time is the same as our date. Either you are the father or I was abducted by aliens while asleep./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- So it was the aliens! Obvious. Problem solved, get out of here.- His nervousness was quite the opposite of her calm. The woman snorted in response and folded her arms, pounding the perfectly flawless nail into the crook of her left arm./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- I won't leave here until we resolve this situation. And you can even do a DNA test, but it will be positive, unfortunately.- He leaned against the wall staring at something. Anywhere, except the face of that beautiful woman.- Look, I don't want money, I have plenty of it. The only thing I need is for you to assume paternity for the child and be a good father./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Assuming? Hahaha, I hate kids! I will never leave my fortune for a petty pest./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- I will be forced to sue you?- Murdoc frowned. He had already faced several lawsuits and fines for theft, drunk driving, moral damages and sexual harassment... one more process would fuck his career and life even more, so he could not take that risk./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Okay...- He sighed defeated.- But I'll choose the name, and you will accept no matter what./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- As long as it's not the name of demons. I know about your cults, okay?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Even because the registry office would not accept. But I'll fix this, hehe.- Perverse thoughts passed through his head at that moment./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Four years later, Niccals's house./span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Luceee!- He hummed the name of the little girl with silky, dark hair. She wore a colorful dress, knee-high stockings, and a pink bow embellishing her head./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Murdoc never imagined that he would father a girl. In fact, little girls made him feel sick, mainly because he could not teach them anything disgusting or low-slang words. They only served for something after sixteen, when they were really hot and thirsty for "discovering a new world."/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her real name was Lucie M. Niccals. Rita was even surprised that he chose a normal name instead of a macabre. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the subliminal message. If we took her nickname, Lucy, and put something like "fer" in it, it would make something very peculiar and melodious to the bassist's ears. How he loved that name!... Poor girl./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Lucy leapt at him in her white slippers. She didn't show any smile or emotion...not near him. Maybe out of fear or her way of being, but even so the little girl admired him a lot and loved hearing him play bass./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Who's Daddy's little monster ?!- Smirked, pulling a lollipop from behind. The girl gave little jumps to try to catch it but the man didn't give in so fast.- No, no. Not before begging until you cry./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Niccals didn't respond, simply stepped on his foot, making him growl in pain, and in that moment of distraction, she took the lollipop out of his hand./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- YOUR FUCKING LITTLE MONSTER!- He whimpered for a while longer and pointed his finger in her face.- You... you will pay me. You won't have dinner!- She laughed as she ate the candy. Lucy thought quite funny the way in which his father was when he was angry. Murdoc softened the expression, but was still frowning.- Tsc ... I desserve it. You're as evil as your mother.- He smiled.- And also has attractive features of your handsome father./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Mum isn't evil.- She concluded.- You are evil./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- And who told you?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Mum./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Tsc.- He cracked his tongue.- And speaking of her, that bitch is coming here to get you. Arrange yourself./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Can you comb my hair?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Nop. Now, bye.- He pushed her out of the room./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"As soon as she left, Murdoc sighed and threw himself into the chair next to him. He massaged his temples and paused to think for a moment./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"That would be his last day in town, since he had signed a millionaire contract to play in another band for twice his salary./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It was all right, and soon he would get rid of that weight called daughter./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Shortly before deciding to move, he bribed the judge who handled the Maskarov affair to omit any familit bond to the public and let him pay a small pension. He would not need to see her, to participate in her life, nothing. He simply had to hand over the damn money and pretend nothing ever happened. This did a tremendous job, but could finally escape in peace. But... that left him with a strange feeling. Something so bitter he decided to ignore it./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Rita came to pick her up that afternoon, and from that moment on, they never saw each other again./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /strongspan style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Current times, Gorillaz's house / studio./span/strongbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /br style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Dude, you're so mean.- Stuart shook his head negatively as he hugged the girl next to him, making her look surprised. Noodle did the same./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Shut up, faceache.- He cleared his throat unfriendly.- My life doesn't interest you. And what are you doing here, Lucy?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Is not it obvious?- shrugged./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- No, it's not./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- Mum had been resisting a terrible illness since last year. Now that she's dead, I have no one... nobody but you./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-... And?/spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"- And now you're my tutor, Murdoc. At least until I go to college, which will take ... about six months. That if I pass, of course./spanbr style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /span style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"-...- He widened his eyes.- I need a drink./span/p 


End file.
